


It's time to leave

by ColorMaster



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMaster/pseuds/ColorMaster
Summary: - It's time for you to leave.- Why?- You left already twice.” You'll leave three times.- But not at this time.
Relationships: Alekseev/Mélovin (Musician)
Kudos: 1





	It's time to leave

**AU where Melvin and Alekseev are in one semi-final.**

**   
**

May 9 - the Day before the second semi-final. All the participants are already here. Someone is glad that you have gone in the first semifinal, someone is crying, that was not. And someone hopes that tomorrow he'll be lucky. But here, in Lisbon.

And he was here too. Surprisingly he was greeted especially nice. Although he was already tired of walking down the street and hear in different languages "About the same Malouin! The one from Ukraine! Wow, he does have such eyes!"

But how he was glad he was nice when Andriy Danylko sent him that video. It's so cool when you wishes so your idol!   
Kostya liked Lisbon. He just fell in love with this city.

He liked to walk around its beautiful streets, to meet and chat with interesting people that came for the contest. It was especially interesting to chat with other members and musicians. Despite the fact that they are all opponents, all shared with each other experiences and just talked.

Among other singers Melovin it was very interesting to communicate with his countrymen. To find out how they reached the pinnacle how to become a successful people. Especially much he communicated with the participant from Belarus, Alekseev. Perhaps because he was also from Ukraine, perhaps because Nikita has had to success, like him. Or maybe he was just interested in him.   
It can be.

In any case, such communication could not continue for long. After all, tomorrow in the second semi-final they will meet as opponents, as enemies.

But while it is possible not to think about it and relax. It is thought that the Bocharov coast that evening.

The singer wanted to spend it in a quiet environment without rehearsals, without worries and the eternal talk about how you can make the room more efficient. So he decided this evening to just walk around Lisbon.

It was a warm, spring weather. On the streets of the center and closer to it was crowded but it was necessary to go further into the city, and became quiet. Melovin went there. Passing numerous side streets (thank God lighted lanterns), he again wondered. Why Ukraine can't be so clean and beautiful? After all, the Ukrainians are also good people.

In the end, Kostya reached some deserted Park. Sitting on one of the benches, the singer, eyes closed, just enjoying the silence.   
Suddenly someone sat down beside him. Mel opened his eyes and saw sitting beside him Alekseeva.

\- Good night, right? he asked.   
Yes. - said the singer.- What are you doing here?

\- The same as you. - laughed Nikita.- Enjoy the peace and quiet. Not easy to be popular, right?

Maybe.

Melovin suddenly wanted as quickly as possible to leave his company and as soon as he was about to do it...  
You don't have a relationship, right?  
Kostya misunderstanding stared at Alekseeva.

\- What do you mean "no relationship"?

\- I mean, you have girls out there or maybe... a Boyfriend?

\- What? Why do you want to know I have someone or not?

\- Means no.

Melovin a few seconds indignantly looked at him before getting up from the bench and walk away.  
But he didn't manage to go five meters behind him grabbed his hand.

\- What!?

Mel turned around and tried to escape from the hands Alekseeva.

\- Let go of me! What are you even doing?   
I was not into that but just knowing you...  
What? You are all in my mind?

\- Yes, quite.

At this moment the grip on his hands Melovin, was especially strong and the striker pulled the singer closer to him.

\- This year, Ukraine have picked the best participant for the contest. - said Nikita, before to kiss him in the lips.

The first moments have Mal was hard stupor. And then he with full force pushed Alekseev.

He wanted to call him, to say something, but nothing came to mind. That he is not found nothing better than simple and fast to leave...

***

May 10 ... Day of the second semifinal. The hall is full, the streets are full. Everywhere metushniya, runny and excitement. On this day, the fate of another 19 participants will be decided. Who will go to the finals? Who will have a chance to win the main song contest in Europe? And who will have to go home?  
All of Lisbon, all of Portugal, all countries participating ... Everyone froze in anticipation.  
Melovin spent all the time until the evening in continuous preparations and rehearsals. They worked so hard that they wake Kostya at two in the morning and he will tell you in detail what, how and where.

He did not see Alekseev. Maybe it's for the best. After that incident in the park, Melovin is not sure if he would like to speak with him. But on the other hand ... It was strange not to see Nikita often. Constantly among the fans, constantly chatting about something with one of the other participants. Or maybe Bones just started paranoia.

Waiting for the evening was insanely hard ...

But this moment has come.  
The second semifinal has begun.  
At first there was a representation of countries.

Everything was very beautiful and solemn. Ukraine was the last. Nevertheless, they met Melovin very warmly. This greatly raised his spirits.  
But after a few minutes it went bad again. Behind the scenes, he met with Alekseev. He, as if yesterday was nothing, said with a grin:  
\- Well. It's time for someone to leave.

His phrase clearly made it clear that the two of them would not make it to the finals. Kostya, without answering Nikita has nothing, passed by.

Next came the performances of the participants. They were all good. And with every song Melovin's heart sank lower. How can he get around them all?

Alekseev was the tenth. The idea with roses was great. The song was very beautiful and touching. But there was one thing that made Kostya very surprised. Nikita was very worried. That's right VERY. His hands were trembling. The impression was created that he was about to faint from excitement. But not so long ago, Alekseev even behaved too confidently. Melovin was completely unaware of the reasons for this behavior.

Behind him there were eight more contenders for the final.  
And now, his exit has come. As before, at all rehearsals, he easily climbed into the piano.  
It's time.

_Curtains down, I'm laughing at the trial_   
_Help me to unravel_   
_Tangle of my innocence inside_   
_Faith's 'bout to be severed_   
_Oh oh oh oh_   
_Won't get any better_   
_Oh oh oh oh_   
_Walk under the ladder_   
_Shout out just one reason what's this for_

  
Words flowed from the singer as inborn. It was his song, his time, his way out! He felt no more excitement, but mostly joy. So many times in his life he heard from other people that he would not achieve anything. What Kostya Bocharov is a freak!

  


_You can see that whatever the weather_

_That the wind's always there, always fair_

_Oh oh oh oh_   
_And it always has been now or never_   
_The decision has got to be made_

_Oh oh oh_

  
But Melovin proved that he deserves to be something more than a strange guy from Odessa.

  


_Desparate thoughts, your hope calls you a liar_   
_Fear begins to revel_   
_Nothing but your will sets you on fire_   
_Fire lasts forever_   
_Oh oh oh oh_   
_Can't get any better_   
_Oh oh oh oh_

_Dance under the ladder_   
_If you dare, so what you're waiting for_

  


_You can see that whatever the weather_   
_That the wind's always there, always fair_   
_Oh oh oh oh_

_And it always has been now or never_   
_The decision has got to be made_   
_Oh oh oh_

_   
_

It was one of the best moments of his life. These applause, this applause. He did it. No. They did it. Melovin and his team just proved that in Ukraine there are still talents capable of conquering the world!

In a way, he was lucky to be the last. We did not have to wait long with the results. The presenters took the stage, the jury handed them a piece of paper with a list of finalists.  
When they started announcing, for Kostya, the world seemed to freeze.

But when he heard:  
\- The four finalist is ... Ukraine!

The hall exploded again with a standing ovation. His whole team simply screamed with joy. The singer himself almost cried with happiness. After all, he passed, the first time he passed the first time. He got to X-Factor only the third time, in the national selection only the second time.

But here. Here it was possible the first time.

Melovin turned to look at the hall. Someone nodded foully, and someone just politely clapped. But to be honest, it was all the same the main thing, he passed.

Replacing joy came sadness. After all, there were participants that did not pass. Among them was a participant from Russia, for which Melovin was a fan. Among those who did not pass was Alekseev. When the participants began to "move around", who is in the hotel, who express their sympathy for the losers, Kostya noticed him. Nikita was still sitting in his place, surrounded by his team and sympathetic people.

\- Do you want to come? - suddenly asked Melovin, one of his backing vocalists, Dasha.  
At that moment, the gaze of the singer and Alekseev met. Kostya was not sure what he saw in Nikita's eyes. It was, a cross between simple sadness and "heavy" despair. But Melovin still answered:  
\- No. As he himself said: "It's time for someone to leave."

When he left the hall, he did not notice how Alekseev watched him look ...

*******

Since then, Melovin Alekseeva has not seen. Although, they did not have such cases where they could intersect.

Nikita left Lisbon the very next day, and Kostya was waiting for the final.  
Which went not so smoothly.  
He was the first to draw by lot. And that was cool. Opening the Eurovision Final is always an honor.

But in the end, Ukraine took 17th place.

The singer's first thought was about how he would be met at home after that. After the finale, he allowed himself to "release" tears. Calming down a bit, Mel congratulated the team that they were great. And Eurovision is another step in their life.

Going home was scary. He was very surprised when the crew recognized him on the plane and congratulated him on his successful performance. But the most surprising was not this. And then how he was met at the Kiev airport. Many people greeted the singer and sang his song. And everyone said that for them he is a winner. This once again proves that there is a jury choice, but there is a love of the people!

So what is next?

What's next?

Melovin could not say that the following weeks were very interesting. Continuous concerts, performances and interviews. Tour in Ukraine, a concert in Minsk. Voice of the octopus in the cartoon. :)

That is how autumn did not noticeably pick up. For Bones, she came out very emotional. He released two new songs. One of them was written after the betrayal of a loved one. It was difficult to sing at concerts.

Many might think that but this is the end of our story. And that incident in the park will soon be forgotten. To be honest, Melovin really hoped for just such an outcome of events. But fate decided otherwise.

November 10 ... Exactly five months since Kostya last saw Alekseev. He did not practically remember him until he was reminded.

That evening was surprisingly free. And Melovin and the team just rested before the upcoming concerts at his house. Friends said who was talking about. But at one point Dasha asked:  
\- Listen, and who doesn't know who will sing in the next issue of Dancing with the Stars? He seems to be tomorrow.

\- Isn't Alekseev? It seems on their page in Istagram, they said that he. - answered Artem.

Hearing this, Kostya nearly spilled the tea that he was holding in his hands.

\- Alekseev? In Kiev? - he asked.

\- Yes. You didn 't know? - answered Artem in surprise.

Melovin turned his head negatively. Hearing that Nikita was in Kiev, he suddenly had an acute desire to see him. Under the pretext that he wants to lie down earlier, Kostya went to his bedroom. He closed the door to the room and leaned on it, he took out the phone and entered Istram. Finding the profile of the program "Dancing with the Stars" among the photographs, Melovin saw Alekseev.

It's true. He's here. With a muffled sigh, the singer "moved" down the door and sat down on the floor. What the hell? What the hell, he wondered this Alekseev. What did he do wrong? Why do thoughts of Nikita and that kiss in the park fill his head again?  
As soon as he thought about it, Kostya clearly remembered that scene.

Park, warm evening. Silence. Alekseev next to him on the bench. They are talking about something. That's just what? For some reason, Melovin could not remember. He only remembered how he wanted to leave, then how he was grabbed by the hand at the same time as a fragile but also strong hand. How he was pulled closer. And then...  
The feeling of the lips of others on their lips was both strange and wrong but pleasant. Although the third Kostya did not want to admit.  
He remembered all this. Despite all the time that passed, Melovin could not forget this. And it is unlikely to be able to. But worst of all, with every moment the desire to see Nikita grew more and more. Although he himself, twice, left him.

The singer understood that his desires did not coincide with reality. He cannot go to the program, and the next day he has a fan meeting at the KPI. The chance that Melovin met somewhere with Alekseev was negligible.  
It only remained to reconcile.

In such a mood, he spent the next day. He told the team that his head hurts. Only on the day of the fan meeting did Kostya begin to smile. And then, only at the meeting itself.

It seemed quite recently his soul hurt from betrayal, and now something else hurts. Maybe a heart? But he didn't seem to like. And if it's not love, because love needs two, then what is it?

Whatever it was, it ate it from the inside.

On the evening of November 13, Melovin decided to take a little walk around Kiev before leaving again. In the city center on Tuesday evening was not very crowded. But the singer's choice fell on the port, which is near the funicular. In an open area overlooking the Dnieper, there was nobody. Which is not surprising. People went here only on excursions and when it's warm. Now it was autumn and even the snow passed.  
The view of the river was beautiful. There was no wind and the water was calm. The moon was displayed in the Dnieper and its light seemed to crumble through the water.  
After standing still a little, Kostya was about to leave. Turning, he examined the port area. Suddenly he noticed that from the center, someone's figure was coming here. Apparently, there are still people who like to come here in the evening. When that man came into the light of one of the lamps that illuminated the square, Melovin's heart stopped. Despite the fact that the man was at the other end, the singer recognized him.

It was Alekseev.

*******

It was Alekseev.  
How spellbound Melovin went to him. The brain told Kostya to stop. He said: "Where are you stomping, you fool? Does he notice you, what will you tell him?" And the heart said: “Go. Did you really want that?”

Well, Melovin went.

Nikita noticed him only when only 30 meters were left between them. At first, Alekseev peered for several minutes. And then I found out. Kostya saw his eyebrows “soaring” to the top.

Having overcome another 20 meters, the singer stopped in indecision. For several minutes they stared blankly at each other. Realizing that the awkward silence needed to be broken, Melovin said the first thing that came to mind.

\- Are you in Kiev.

\- Amazing, right? - laughed Nikita.  
Alekseev looked exactly the same as a few months ago. But for Kostya, his appearance seemed to have acquired new “colors."

His eyes were like dark bottomless wells that you can look at forever and still not look at. His skin was pale as pure snow. His smile was simultaneously sarcastically impudent but, and so warm. Or maybe Nikita looks completely different. And it's just Melovin’s consciousness that sees him that way.  
Alekseev also examined Kostya, as if thinking what to do next. But in the end he said:  
\- It's time for you to leave.

Hearing this phrase, the singer immediately remembered Eurovision. But only this time this phrase did not sound mockingly. She sounded sad.

\- Why? asked Melovin.

\- You already left twice. You’ll leave three times.

It was a clear allusion to the incident in the park. Then he left for the first time, and then again, in the semifinals.

\- But not at this time. - These words burst out of Bone's throat faster than he had time to think about them. The singer, trying not to show all his fear from his own words, forced himself to look into Nikita's eyes.

For an instant, Melovin saw a glimmer of light in his "bottomless wells". It was as if someone had lit a small light. Although the lighting from the lamps in the square was poor and the singer could have seemed.

\- Aren't you going to leave?  
\- No.

Over the course of a couple of seconds, breaking 20 meters separating them, Alekseev gazed intently into Kostya's eyes.

\- What's the catch?  
\- No, no ...

The singer did not have time to finish. He was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. And he, too, had nothing to do. After all, Nikita, the very next minute, moved away from him.

\- And now, did you have a desire to leave?

Feeling his face pouring paint, Melovin answered:  
\- No.

A smile appeared on Alekseev’s face.  
Later, Kostya could not remember who first reached out to whom. But this evening was one of the best events of his life.

Then there will be concerts and interviews. New fan meetings. Due to constant rehearsals, Melovin will not get enough sleep. But instead of a tired expression, he will have a dreamy smile. Friends of Bones will not understand what the reason is. What served such a good mood?

But the singer will not say anything to anyone. Only when he looks in the other day, to his parents, his mother will quietly say:  
\- He has someone.


End file.
